


Patchwork

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, I did make myself cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Everyone had a basket, or drawer, like this. Clothing that was worn, torn, or too shabby to wear even for working out. No one ever threw clothing out, even now that they regular resupply from Earth.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100
Collections: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

> For SGA_Saturday: Blanket

"Hey, can I look through your discarded clothing basket?" John leaned in the doorway to Rodney's room.

Rodney looked up and frowned. "What? There's nothing useful there."

John shrugged. "I need to patch a couple of things and I don't have anything that seems to work."

"Oh, sure," Rodney nodded and pointed. "It's over there. Help yourself."

John went over to the basket and sat on the floor. He went through the basket, evaluating the various items. 

Everyone had a basket, or drawer, like this. Clothing that was worn, torn, or too shabby to wear even for working out. No one ever threw clothing out, even now that they regular resupply from Earth. At one point, needles and thread had been worth their weight in gold, but that had eased with the resupply. But everyone had learned how to do at least basic sewing to maintain their own wardrobe.

"I'll take these," John waved a small handful of things at Rodney.

Rodney didn't even look up. "Sure. Not a problem."

John took his bounty back to his room and left it there before going to another floor.

"Lorne? Mind if I look through your discarded clothing basket?"

John made half a dozen stops in different areas of the city that night. By the time he was done he had a small heap of fabric. He spent the night sorting out his gleanings, laying everything out in different configurations trying to decide what worked best. That gave him some ideas of what else to look for.

It took John longer than he thought it would. He did cheat on a bit and ordered some things from Earth to help speed up the project. 

It was Rodney's birthday and John quietly added his present to the pile.

There was good cake -- lots of frosting -- before Rodney moved on to opening presents. He held up John's present and shook it. Then he squeezed it and looked puzzled. 

"Go ahead," John urged. "Open it."

Rodney gently removed the wrapping paper -- actual wrapping paper was still a precious commodity -- and looked puzzled.

"A pillow?" Rodney asked. 

John nodded. 

Rodney ran his hands over the patchwork pillow and then grinned. "You made this!"

John felt his ears turn red. "Yeah..." he admitted.

Rodney hugged it to himself. "Nice! And squishy!"

John laughed. 

It took the two of them to take all of Rodney's gifts back to his room.

"I could have made two trips," Rodney protested.

"Not a big deal," John shrugged as he balanced the last of the cake with the presents he was carrying. "Just get the door open."

Rodney opened the door and led the way into the room. He set the packages on the floor since there wasn't any room on the desk for anything.

As he swung around, something caught Rodney's eye and he stopped. 

"John? Did you..."

On the queen-sized bed lay a patchwork quilt that was just like the pillow. Rodney went over and touched the quilt. 

John thought it was a little rough, the pattern didn't match in several places and there were a couple of pieces of odd colors.

John cleared his throat. "I got something from as many folk as I could," he admitted roughly. "Some had things from folk who aren't here anymore..." _Or who had died..._ Radek still had some things in his basket that Peter Grodin had. It had been surprising how much he had found. He cleared his throat. "I have a list."

When he had finished it, John lay under the blanket for a bit. Just to appreciate his work, of course. For a moment it felt like someone was watching over him. 

"John!" Rodney said in awe.

"The backing is new," John added softly. "I couldn't get enough to make the two sides, so I figured, well, this was better."

It was a good thing John had a chance to put the cake down since he suddenly had an armful of scientist. "Thank you." Then Rodney _kissed him!_ John's brain finally caught up with what was happening and John kissed him back.

"Bed!" Rodney commanded. "Wait!" He grabbed the quilt and folded it before he put it on a chair. "I'm not getting it stained the first night."

_First_ meant there would be more...


End file.
